The present invention relates to levels and, more particularly, to a level that adheres to hard flat surfaces.
A spirit level, bubble level or simply a level is an instrument designed to indicate whether a surface is horizontal (level) or vertical (plumb). Different types of spirit levels may be used by carpenters, stonemasons, bricklayers, other building trades workers, surveyors, millwrights and other metalworkers. Magnets have been used to attach levels to ferromagnetic surfaces, such as carbon steel. However, magnets fail to attach levels to wood, stainless steel, aluminum and other non-ferromagnetic surfaces.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved level that adheres to any hard flat surface.